Missing Durin's
by WhizzATurner
Summary: I have your nephews, they are all well and good-at the moment ... Bring me what I desire, and they will return home safely. Fail, and you will never see them again ... Thorin dropped the letter and bolted out of the door. He had to rescue his nephews, before it was too late. Adorable little Fili & Kili, lots of protective Uncle Thorin. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

"Come Kili, let's go take back Erebor!" Fili proclaimed loudly

"Can me be the one who slay Smaug this time Fiyi?" Kili whined

"Ok Kili but that means I get to be brave Uncle Thorin then" Fili agreed

"Yay!" Kili squealed, charging up the stairs, his pretend sword poised in an upward position.

There was a knock at the door. It was strange, who would be visiting at this time in the evening.

Both boys scrambled to the front door. Dis chuckled at they're eager faces as she opened the door to find Thorin.

"Fili!"

"An' Kiyi!"

"At your service!"

Both boys darted in to their uncle's outstretched arms.

Thorin embraced both his nephews and greeted Dis.

"What have you been up to?" Thorin asked the boys cheerfully

"We've been slaying Smaug!" Fili answered proudly

"Oh have you? Can I join in, I could be Smaug." Thorin chuckled

"Yaaaaaaaayyy" Kili laughed

"Unci, you haves to hides then me an' Fiyi come and finds you" Kili explained

Thorin acknowledged before proceeding to climb the stairs, desperately thinking of a good place to disappear behind.

Carefully positioning himself behind the bedroom door, Thorin crouched down low and awaited his nephew's arrival.

Fili began to count

"One"

"Two"

"TEN!" Kili interrupted loudly, scrambling up the stairs, giggling to himself. Fili stifled a chuckle and followed.

The two naïve brothers stalked in to the bedroom where Thorin pounced on them, startling them and bundling them up in his arms. Kili wriggled out of his grasp and stabbed Thorin with his pretend sword again and again.

"I slays Smaug" he giggled, jumping up and down on Thorin's torso.

Thorin laughed.

"Yes Kili, yes you did"

"Again!" Kili shouted

"Maybe tomorrow, you have tired Unci out!" Thorin smiled down at his nephew.

Dis stifled a sigh of amusement as she walked in to the room.

"C'mon boys, time for bed" she announced

"Whys?" Kili frowned, far too lively for sleeping

"Cos, my big boy is starting his first day at school tomorrow" Dis cooed

"Yays" Kili squealed, jumping in to bed and willing himself to fall asleep quickly. He could finally be all grown up like Fili and go to school. He was aware of his mother and his uncle bidding him goodnight before he was overcome by sleep.

The next morning Kili was awake early.

"Fiyi" Kili shook him, unsuccessfully attempting to wake him from his dreams

"Ge'off" Fili mumbled in his sleep, unwilling to awaken just yet.

Thorin stumbled in to the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and standing, dazed, for a moment whilst his eyes adjusted to the light. Kili's eyes lit up on seeing his uncle.

"Unci!" Kili greeted him eagerly.

"G'morning Kili" Thorin replied, lifting the small boy up on to his shoulders.

"Ready for breakfast? I think your mothers cooked you some delicious bacon" Thorin smiled

Kili's eyes lit up considerably. Bacon was his favourite. Thorin struggled to supress a sigh of amusement at his nephew's excited expression. Thorin gently lifted Kili off his shoulders before standing him on his feet and going to sit at the table. Kili toddled over to greet Dis.

"Mornin' ma" he chuckled, ensuring that his presence was known.

Dis spun round to greet Kili with a kiss. Kili backed away, uttering noises of disgust and using his hand to wipe the remains of the kiss from his forehead.

"Where's your lazy brother" she giggled

"Bed" Kili replied, laughing and bolting up the stairs to retrieve his older brother.

"Fiyi, FIYI! It's wakey-upy time. Ma cooks yummy bacons"

Fili supressed a groan of annoyance as Kili tugged the duvet away from his grasp. Reluctantly, he slipped out of bed, stumbling a little as Kili practically dragged him down the stairs, singing about bacon.

"Bacon is yummy, bacon is yummy, and bacon is yummmmmmmy!" Kili's last note was more of a screech and Fili found himself covering his ears in an attempt to block out the racket.

"Morning ma, morning uncle" Fili mumbled, still in a half dreaming state.

"G'morning Fee" Thorin replied, tucking in to his bacon along with Kili.

"Bacon is yummy, bacon is yummy, and bacon is…" Kili began

"That's nice Kili, why don't you go and get ready for school or else we will be late" Dis suggested after hearing Kili's first rendition of the song.

"Ok ma" Kili sing-songed, disappearing out of the door.

Fili and Thorin chuckled

Finally, the two brothers where ready for school and Dis was herding them out of the door in a hurry.

"Can me go on Unci's pony" Kili enquired, looking up at his uncle and pulling an adorable face.

"Why not?" Thorin concluded after a while, lifting the small boy on to his pony.

"C'mon Fili, you can fit too" Thorin gestured for Fili to climb on the pony. Fili kissed his mother goodbye before clambering up on to the pony with a little help from his uncle.

As they approached the school, they could see all the young elves and dwarves running around in the playground. Kili was ecstatic, he had never seen so many other halflings to play with before. He didn't really know life outside the grounds of his house apart from down in the village, where nothing really amused him.

Kili's ecstatic expression changed suddenly to a solemn, teary-eyed glance towards his uncle. Thorin noticed and wondered what had made the little boy so upset, so suddenly.

"Hey Kee, what's wrong?" Thorin whispered to his nephew

"It's just, me wishes Dada was here" Kili sniffled.

"Now Kili, you and I know that Dada is very proud of you" Thorin convinced Kili.

"And I want you to be a big, brave boy for him" he added

"Ok Unci" Kili's voice full of determination.

"That's my boy!" Thorin complimented with a chuckle

"Oh, and Fili, look after your brother" Thorin reminded the older, blonde haired brother.

Fili acknowledged before taking Kili by the hand and leading him through the gates, to the school which towered before the duo.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili glanced at his younger brother before turning to see Thorin give him a reassuring nod as they disappeared in to the school.

It had been many years since the elves and dwarves had made peace and mixed schools were only just beginning to be introduced again. Dis has liked the idea of a mixed school, hence, she had sent both Fili and Kili to one. Fili had seemed to have settled in absolutely fine so she had no doubt that Kili would too.

Kili clutched tightly on to Fili's hand as he toddled through the winding corridors. The school was huge and very impressive and said to be one of the best. It was a fairly rectangular building, with four floors and a two spectacular turrets, making it very similar to a fantasy castle. In each corridor there were framed portraits of brave elves and dwarves, fending off evil. The halflings were clearly inspired by this, as on the wall beside, were hundreds of drawings of the portrait with sentences, sometimes even paragraphs in elvish or dwarvish runes about how majestic and courageous they are. Kili stopped to stare in awe.

'C'mon Kee, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?!' Fili chuckled

Kili didn't respond. He continued staring and attempting to read the runes. Fili sighed and started to walk away slowly until he heard a desperate 'Fiyi wait!' and a tiny hand, once again, clutching tightly on to his arm.

'Right, let's go and meet your teacher' Fili smiled before leading Kili down a few more twisted corridors until they reached a room, buzzing with excited students.

The room was quite large, with lots of open windows, allowing the impressive displays to be bathed in sunlight. There were about eight desks that each seated two halflings and one slightly smaller desk at the front, presumably for the teacher. The board at the front, shimmered in the light, implying it was new or the room had been though a deep clean since last year!

At the front of the room stood a tall elf woman. She had beautiful auburn hair, which almost reached down to her knees. Her eyes were an emerald green and her skin was pale. She had a tiny scar above her left eyebrow from a battle she had fought in long ago. She was at least six foot, her head as high as the top of the board and her flat boots not contributing much to her height. Along with the boots, she wore a long dark green hunting dress and a dagger was hidden under her oversized belt round her waist. You could tell that she had been a warrior before her teaching career.

"Good morning Mrs Greenleaf" Fili greeted politely.

"Oh hello Fili and this must be your brother! Kili, yes?" Mrs Greenleaf pondered aloud

"Yes that's right isn't it Kee!" He nudged his suddenly shy brother reassuringly.

"Are you my nuw teacher?" Kili whispered, almost inaudible

"No Mr Greenleaf is your teacher Kili however, I teach weaponry and specialise in archery, so maybe in a few years I could be teaching you. You're a little young for those lessons at the moment though" she replied with a chuckle.

"But unci Thorin says I ams really bwave" Kili states proudly

"I'm sure you are Kili and I look forward to teaching you in a few years" she offers a smile and Kili blushes at the praise.

"Look, there's Mr Greenleaf Kili" Fili points towards the elf coming in to view from down the corridor

As he wanders in to the classroom, the students hush slightly and they are asked to find a seat. Fili hugs Kili goodbye, reassures him that he will be fine and tells him that he will come to find him at break.

Mr Greenleaf stands at the front. He is wearing a long, pale green tunic along with some dark leggings and brown boots. Like Mrs Greenleaf, he looks like a hunter with elbow pads, knee pads and a leather waist belt with not so subtly hidden knives and daggers. He has a pale face which matches his pale blue eyes and long blond hair with a single fishtail braid through the middle. Kili presumes that he must teach what Mrs Greenleaf teaches.

"Good morning everyone" he says in a deep, but welcoming voice

"Now I'm sure some of you are nervous, some of you excited and some of you don't really know what to feel, but I assure you, that over the next few years you spend at this school, you will work hard, achieve your best and of course, enjoy it" he continues.

"Firstly we are going to do some activities to get to know each other before we take you on a tour of the school"

It didn't take long for the halflings to get to know each other after a few activities. Kili shared a desk with a dwarf girl named Rassa. They found out that they lived quite close to each other which was exciting as Kili didn't really have any other friends who lived nearby.

At break, Fili kept to his promise and came to find his brother however, Kili seemed to have settled better that he had anticipated so he didn't hang around. Instead, he found a quiet place in the library to read. Fili had lots of friends which he usually hung around with however recently in school before the new halflings arrived, he had noticed something strange had been going on. He didn't know what, but from his knowledge of magic, he sensed it was something like that. He hoped he would be able to find some answers in the library's ancient books. He wanted to make sure that nobody was in danger.

Many times had he tried to explain his suspicions to teachers but nobody believed him. Who would? Just a young dwarf letting his imagination run free they would all say dismissively. But what they didn't understand was Fili was right.

Something was wrong.

And there was only one halfling that could give it what it desired.

Kili

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! I just couldn't get writing I can't promise the next chapter very soon but I will try my hardest to update monthly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Whizza x


End file.
